Changing What Could Be
by BittenFruit
Summary: Can I save them' Sasuke has his chance to right his brothers wrongs. Can he do it and save his clan? Sasuke now Itachi's conscience, see's and feels his brothers real heart. Will Sasuke really change his brother or will time repeat itself again?
1. Begin His New Destiny!

-1**Changing What Could Be**

**SitaJocko**

**Summary: He always asked in the dead silence of his dark room, 'Why brother?'. That night has come to finally ask. Sharingan opens his heart...See into his black heart. Live by him in his life. 'Can I save _them_?', Sasuke has his chance to right his brothers wrongs. Can he do it and save his clan? Sasuke now Itachi's concience, see's and feels his brothers real heart. Will Sasuke really change his brother or will time repeat itself again?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**He Wants Change? Begin the New Destiny!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The raven haired ninja stared at the starless night sky. He had been defeated, again. He wasn't strong enough, his hate wasn't strong enough. The taste of iron in his mouth made his head spin. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

The dying ninja didn't try to get up. This is his fate to die. Hate not strong enough to kill the one he calls Itachi. Sasuke knew he would never get to avenge his clan. Death was calling him.

"Get up little brother. Activate your Sharingan.", Itachi spoke to him. He sat beside Sasuke and waited. His eyes, blood red. Sharingan, of the Uchiha clan.

_'What?...'_ , Sasuke still on the verge of dying rose up. Around the ground that was once dirt and rock, had been stained with the youngest Uchiha's blood.

"You want to see the clan.", Itachi said to his brother. Itachi read that in his mind. Sasuke frowned.

"Sharingan.", Sasuke whispered. He knew Itachi had something up his sleeve. Sasuke didn't know what though, yet. Itachi took out his sword. Sasuke starred at it, knowing this is how he'd die. Itachi would watch his Sharingan fade as he left this cold world.

Itachi placed the sword in his own hand. With quick movements he cut open his hand. Itachi showed no emotion to the cut. He closed his hand tightly until blood spilled down onto the ground.

Sasuke never took his eyes off the sword. He watched his brother cut his own hand. Sasuke was clueless to what he was planning. His head was still spinning and his sight was getting hazy even with the Sharingan. "Keep those eyes open, Sasuke. I'm going to give you a second chance.", Itachi spoke in an almost sad voice.

"No. Damn you! Just let me die...", Sasuke cringed at the pain from raising his voice.

Itachi starred at Sasuke with his Sharingan spinning rapidly. "Don't hide it. I know you want to see them again. I'll give you that chance, a chance to _let them live_.", Itachi smirked at him. Sasuke's eyes widened. _'_

_What's he planning?'_, Sasuke locked eyes with Itachi. Suddenly, without warning, Itachi dropped his sword and took Sasuke's hand. His movement were so quick Sasuke didn't even see it with his Sharingan. But Itachi had Sasuke's blood soaking hand in his sword hand.

"Ugh!", Sasuke wanted to pull away his hand. Itachi held it tightly and squeezed. Blood covered his fingers. Itachi rose Sasuke's hand up. A drop of blood fell down. It hit Itachi's eye. Itachi showed for the first time a hint of pain. Blinking repeatedly, he finally stopped.

Sasuke froze in place. Itachi glared at the sky. But he then looked down to his brother. "Your turn.", Itachi restrained his brother. Pinning his arms to the ground with one of his. Itachi raised up his cut hand. Itachi spoke in a whisper, "Keep your eyes open.".

Sasuke barely heard him. Being held down to the ground just added to his pain. But he opened his Sharingan eyes anyways. Sasuke had, for the first time ever, no fight left in him. Sharingan into Sharingan. Itachi raised his hand above the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke watched the blood drop. It teased him until it finally fell. Dark red thick blood spread across his eye. Sasuke blinked and blinked until the irritation ceased.

"Now look into my eyes. Live my life, brother. I'm giving you a second chance.", Itachi stroked his brothers hair. It was the first time he had ever said words with meaning to Sasuke.

There eyes started spinning with the same speed. Sasuke found he had no control over his body. Pain that once hugged his whole body was fading. He could feel his strength coming back. _"Don't let him scare you..."_, was the last thing Sasuke heard from his brother.

Itachi fell to his side. Lifeless. Sasuke was confused. Was he really dead?...

The sky began to spin. It turned to a blazing red with black clouds. Sasuke knew he had been tricked! But something different happened. Scenery changed. Sasuke saw color coming back. He kept his eyes open. Not wanting to miss a thing that happened.

The red sky and black clouds disappeared. A black ceiling is what he was looking at. "Damn it.", Sasuke heard a voice. It sounded like it came from his own mouth. **'Who was that man?'**. A young boy's voice asked. Sasuke didn't know where it was coming from. But he asked a question.

'Who are you?!', He jumped out of bed. Sasuke didn't do that, so who did? Why is someone controlling his movements?! Sasuke couldn't move. He wanted to arm himself with his sword that would be behind his back.

**'Who was that?!'**, the little voice yelled in his head. Sasuke wanted to cover his ears but couldn't His hands were held up in defence. But then it hit him. He wasn't in his body. Sasuke thought of what his brother said to him and tried to make a meaning of it.

'Are you Itachi?', Sasuke said. The boy's body spun in a circle trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, I'm Itachi...", his little voice said. "Show your self or I'll kill you!", his little voice was gone and replaced by a almost threatening voice. Sasuke laughed at him. 'So this what he wanted. What a-'

**'Who is this guy?'**, Little Itachi was still scanning the room with his Sharingan activated eyes.

'Hey Itachi how old are you?' Sasuke asked him.

**'Can you hear my thoughts?'** Itachi asked in his head. Sasuke was still playing catch up to all this but answered his question.

'Yeah. Listen...', He could feel Itachi freeze up. These actions and feelings Sasuke wasn't used to. There was a time he, himself was like this. But Itachi changed that all for him. Itachi gave him a reason to hate.

**'I-I'm 8. Where are you?...Who are you?' **Little Itachi still tried to look for the voice he heard in his head.

_'I can't really tell him who I am. The best option here is to find out what I need, then try figure out how I'm going to undo this jutsu.'_...'

I'm just someone here to help. I'm not going to do any harm.' Sasuke said. Itachi waited for anything else to be said. Nothing was.

_'What could be the reason for Itachi to send me back to his childhood? What was it he said? Change?…Change. He wants me to change his life?'_

'_That's right Itachi hasn't massacred my clan…yet. So if I can change it all this will have never happened! I'll be able to see mother and father again!'_

**That was chapter one! I wanna see at least 2 reviews before I upload another chapter! So let me know what you thought.**

**-sitajocko**


	2. Academy

**Changing What Could Be**

**SitaJocko**

**Summary: **_He always asked in the dead silence of his dark room, 'Why brother?'. That night has come to finally ask. Sharingan opens his heart...See into his black heart. Live by him in his life. 'Can I save them?', Sasuke has his chance to right his brothers wrongs. Can he do it and save his clan? Sasuke now Itachi's conscience, see's and feels his brothers real heart. Will Sasuke really change his brother or will time repeat itself again?_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Academy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the idea for this fanfic.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Itachi didn't hear from that voice for the rest of the night. And he was actually thankful he wasn't hearing that voice anymore. But his head was aching and made it difficult for him sleep.

"I wonder who these people are?" Itachi said before he closed his eyes.

Oh, Sasuke was still here alright. He just choose to be quiet and think. Sasuke already knew several things.

1. Sasuke was sent by Itachi back to his childhood

2. Sasuke is **stuck** in Itachi's 8 year old head (he tried over 50 times to break the jutsu, but it only gave Itachi a head ache…)

3. Itachi even in his younger years was equally as strong as him! (which means Itachi was always stronger, and just toyed with Sasuke when they fought.)

4. Itachi can't hear Sasuke's thoughts but Sasuke could hear everything Itachi says and thinks.

_'Great. I'm stuck in Itachi's head, and don't have any control.'_ Sasuke wished he could move. The feeling of floating and having nothing to grab was killing Sasuke. He couldn't find any solid ground. He felt like air, Sasuke wasn't even sure if he had a body anymore.

* * *

Then in a rush Sasuke's vision, well Itachi's vision came back. He didn't see black anymore but colour. The scenery changed so suddenly.

"Hey, Itachi why don't you come train with us?" yelled a voice Sasuke couldn't see. He heard small laughter and Itachi was fast as he ran to the training fields.

"Obito?" Itachi called. Sasuke was watching everything Itachi seen. He was in Konoha's training grounds. **'Where did he go?'**

'What are you doing?' Sasuke asked him. Itachi flinched and looked around again. He didn't like hearing voices in his head.

"Damnit why are you still here?! Get out of my head before I slaughter you!" Itachi reached for a kunai but found he was weapon less.

"Wha-?" Itachi mumbled when he was defenceless. Sasuke seen this and tried again to release himself from the jutsu. But nothing worked. "Ahh! What the hell? Quit doing that!"

_"Uchiha what a pleassssant sssssurprisssse." _hissed a voice Sasuke recognized.

_'Where is Orochimaru?! How did he survive?' _Sasuke yelled in Itachi's head.

**'You know him?'** Itachi asked. Sasuke didn't answer but instead searched for the bastard. The scenery changed again and Itachi was standing in front of Konoha's gates. There in front of him were people in black cloaks with red clouds.

"Join ussss Itachi…UCHIHA!!" The snake man jumped towards Itachi and just as he was about to strike him Itachi open his eyes to sunlight.

* * *

"Just…a nightmare." Itachi rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was just in Itachi's dreams with him. And somehow Itachi knows Orochimaru in this time.

"Itachi! Come down for breakfast!" called a motherly voice. Itachi started walking towards the voice with glossy eyes. He hadn't gotten the best of sleep.

"Nii-saaan!" called a little voice. Itachi looked up from the floor and seen his little brother. Sasuke gasped. There **he** was. Sasuke looked at himself as a 4 year old boy. He was smiling and happy to see his brother. The look of happiness made him sick. If he only knew what Itachi was going to do in 5 years time.

_'Wait. Then mother and father haven't been murdered yet!'_ Itachi glanced at his mother quickly before sitting at the table. But that small glance felt like an eternity for Sasuke. He got to see his beautiful mother again, after so many years.

"Nii-san! Will nii-san help me train after he comes back from the ninja school?" Sasuke and Itachi saw the brightness of his eyes and how he begged for his brothers attention.

"No, I have to focus on my training." Itachi said and took a drink of orange juice that was placed on the table for him.

"Itachi, he is your little brother. Why won't you show him a few techniques?" His mother said in her soft voice.

**'I just said it. I need to train. And he will only slow me down.' **Itachi answered in his head.

'Watch what you say, little brat. That attitude towards your mother is **not** acceptable.' Sasuke scolded Itachi. It actually felt pretty good to be the older one in this situation.

**'Oh, your still here? I don't have time to deal with you so get out of my head, now!' **Itachi said and tightened his grip on his glass.

'Sorry, but I'm stuck with you. Like it or not. And while I'm here you **will** be respectful.' Sasuke said with pride. Yes, he really liked being the superior one. Itachi was still just a child and Sasuke was a matured man.

Sasuke is 23 now and is dating Sakura Haruno. Even after his betrayal to the village Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and all his friends stood by him on trial. The council decided since he killed Orochimaru he would serve his sentence as 5000 hours of missions without pay. And he was still on probation until he served his hours. Which luckily Sasuke finished long ago.

is life became easy as the Uchiha estate was rebuilt and sparkled to his liking. All was well, until he discovered Itachi was still alive. That's where it all went wrong again. Sasuke left without a word to anyone to find Itachi, and this time he knew he'd be killed for leaving.

Snapping out of his thoughts Sasuke realized they were outside the Uchiha estate. 'Where are we going?' Sasuke asked.

**'WE? **_**I**_** am going to the Academy, and you are leaving.'** Itachi bit back.

'Sorry to burst your bubble, but like I said _we're stuck with each other_ until I figure out how to get out.'

He heard Itachi grunt and started hopping on roof tops to make his way to the academy. **'You never told me your name. Also I want to know why your in my head. I've been studying this situation and can't break away from you. What's going on?'** Itachi demanded as he hopped another roof.

'You can call me…Lee.' Sasuke couldn't think of a name. And he just spurted out the first unsuspicious name he could think of. It was very common, and he wouldn't suspect anything of it. 'As for the second question, I have no idea what's going on. I wasn't sent here to you by choice. So just live with it.'

**'Well, this is just another annoyance!'** Itachi growled and landed on the ground soundlessly. He walked to the academy doors and there awaited him was his father.

Sasuke seen his father standing by the academy doors with a scowl on his face. Clearly he wasn't happy, but Sasuke couldn't help smiling.

"Itachi, your late. Come on they've already started the introductions." His fathers voice was powerful and wise. He was not a man you upset.

Itachi didn't say anything and followed behind his father. They entered a room filled with children and their parents. When the Uchiha's entered a few little girls squealed with delight and blushed. The adults bowed as they made their entrance.

"Well, well, I'm glad to see Itachi will be joining the academy. Now please everyone let's get back to…" Itachi drifted his gaze to the window. He really didn't care which class he was put in. Either one would only have the same results.

Slow and tiresome kids. Itachi knew he would be better at everything. He had to be. Nobody was aloud to be better than him in anything. His father hammered that into him when he was only 2 years old.

He was always with his father to train and perfect himself. Itachi Uchiha would be the head of the Uchiha clan, and he had to be stronger than anyone. Even the Hokage. At his age right now Itachi was capable of taking on a group of Jounin.

Not that it was impressive to his father. Until Itachi could surpass the Hokage, he would never be good enough. Itachi clenched his hands at this frustration. His anger was getting the better of him. His eyes begun to spin red and he was able to see everyone's chakra.

"Itachi, compose yourself." scolded his father.

'Your father seems a bit harsh on you…' Sasuke said. He felt the anger Itachi had for his father. And piece by piece Sasuke was understanding. But that didn't stop him from being determined to stop the future from happening.

Sasuke wished he was a compassionate person at the moment. He was never good at making people feel better.

"Itachi Uchiha, in room 4-C." The Hokage went on after his long speech about the road to becoming a great ninja. He named all of the other's who would be in his class and Itachi made his own way to the class. Itachi's father didn't see why he should walk his son to his class and left to tend to the Uchiha estate.

Itachi opened the door and inside were all of his classmates. The fan girls called him to sit next to them. Itachi paid no attention to them. He found an empty seat by a window and got settled. The kids whispered and chatted away. There was laughter and giggles that filled the room.

**'These kids will only slow me down, why did mother and father insist I come here?!'** Itachi yelled in his head. Sasuke winced.

'Just suck it up, and if your really all mighty like you say you are, then find away around these _**annoyances**_!' Sasuke shot back. Itachi was startled at the attitude he got.

**'Watch it. Who are you to scold me?!'** Itachi's knuckles whitened as he squeezed the desk. He was not used to this attitude towards him. Maybe by his father but nobody else ever talked to him in such a tone.

'I am someone who can give you continuous head aches for the rest of your life until you beg for me to stop.' Sasuke said being smug. Itachi let out a breath.

**'Is that the best threat you've got?'** Itachi taunted. Sasuke was about to yell back at him until a figure walked into the room. He was tall and had bright orange hair. His smile brightened the room up even more as he greeted the class.

"My name is Remi Kurasaki and I'll be you teacher. I hope to teach you all I know about a ninja's way." He bowed to the class. And asked for any questions.

The class went on about first learning about what was 'chakra'. Itachi found it all useless to him. He knew all about chakra, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Even Sasuke found it boring. He had already passed the academy long ago at the top of his class.

"Will everyone please write on a sheet of paper, about who you are and what you wish to accomplish in this class." Remi-sensei asked and wrote the assignment on the bored.

Itachi didn't listen to his request though. He knew who he was and what he wanted. It was nobody else's concern but his own. Itachi took interest outside. Out in the training area were a class of soon-to-be genin.

But what caught his eye was the white haired boy. He wore a mask to cover his face, except his eyes. He hit every target on the bull's-eye, with just one try. The class cheered and clapped. Itachi glared at him. He was showing off. The others didn't fair as well as the white haired boy but what bugged him was his face.

He looked bored, like the target practise wasn't a challenge. It was something he just did, like it came as easy as breathing to him.

'Sound familiar to you?' Sasuke asked. He smirked at how Itachi got angry at someone who was also superior. Itachi was just beginning though.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at his brother. He was getting mad because there was someone else who was great like Itachi. And it amused him that it was his old sensei Kakashi Hatake.

"I do not care." Itachi whispered. Sasuke let himself chuckle at his brother.

_'So this is where their rivalry began?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'This'll be interesting to watch.'_ And with that last thought Sasuke went back to his silence as Itachi glared at the chalk board.

* * *

**-SitaJocko-**

**Okay you guys I wanna see some more reviews! I seen 42 hits which means 42 people read the first chapter and out of those 42 only 1 reviewed!**

**Thanks to:**

**firefoxxe**

**I'm glad you reviewed firefoxxe!**


End file.
